Along with increase of a working frequency and constant development of a semiconductor process, a problem about power consumption of a chip has become an important factor considered for a deep sub-nanometer integrated circuit. DVFS is a DVFS technology which is widely adopted for the field of semiconductors at present. Specifically, the DVFS technology dynamically scales a running frequency and voltage of a chip (for the same chip, if the frequency is higher, a higher voltage is required), thereby achieving a purpose of saving energy. However, in related arts, there are no DVFS methods and corresponding device designs applied to intelligent chips such as a convolutional operation device.